dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ring of Doubt
Untitled Just acquired the ring and made the page so but i had no copy paste to add ring template istesd typing it by hand, if someone could clean it up for me idd be grateful also dont know if tge ring is part of the newest patch 10 relics but i think it is, didnt add it just in case it was wrong. Blitzbear93 (talk) 01:33, September 4, 2015 (UTC)Blitzbear93 :Where did you acquire the ring from? Like, which location did it drop in? Emynii (talk) 01:48, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::im not entirely sure where pretty sure it was in the exalted marches so possibly same as post below me except mine didnt give a flanking bonus, i copied exact stats from the itemBlitzbear93 (talk) 22:21, September 5, 2015 (UTC)Blitzbear93 :::I just picked this ring up during Something to Prove. Looted it from the same corpse as the Talisman. Also the stats include +20% Flanking Damage Bonus.RogueShadow3 (talk) 20:44, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :::I cleaned up the follow page: Ring of Doubt any additional info you might have would be appreciated. Thanks. --Zj24 (talk) 22:02, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :::: This was apparently one of the items from a contest BioWare did. this article lists the stats and provides the "back story", which I think would be good to either put on all of these articles or just link to this page. The patch notes state "The relics’ locations are a mystery for your Inquisitior to uncover." which leads me to believe they are found in a particular place rather than randomly. -- 01:14, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I updated the page with the lore and trivia. If I pick it up somewhere in my travels, I'll add it here. Until we get more than a few people getting it from the same location, I hesitate to update the drop location. --Emynii (talk) 15:36, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I just looted it from the same place as the Ancient Elven Robes in the Exalted Plains. - Emynii (talk) 21:20, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Still missing the +20% Flanking damage. I'll run a different character through the same quest to check if it's set or random.--RogueShadow3 (talk) 07:00, September 6, 2015 (UTC) : I updated the stat, please see the link and let me know if it reads correct: Ring of Doubt, also if you could provide me with an overview of acquisition that would be great. Thanks. --Zj24 (talk) 07:14, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :: Everything should now be updated for the Ring of Doubt, if anyone finds that it can be looted elsewhere please let me know. Thanks. Side Effect Has anyone else seen a side effect of this ring that causes the wearer to not follow the party around and stray very far behind? DaBarkspawn (talk) 01:19, October 7, 2015 (UTC) : I've been getting a lot of that bug too. It can be fixed by switching to that character and having them attack. The stealth will return, but they'll start following you normally. I'm seeing another possible bug as well, where the character with the ring equipped stops having banters. I usually run around with Bull, Sera, and Dorian, and Bull and Sera will banter constantly but neither will talk to Dorian. --DreamPunk (talk) 06:59, November 7, 2015 (UTC)